theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Spencer II
'Caroline Spencer Forrester II '''is a fictional character on the American CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. She is named after her late aunt Caroline Spencer Forrester. The character has been portrayed by actress Linsey Godfrey since 2012. Biography Caroline Spencer II is the daughter of Karen Spencer and is named after her late aunt Caroline Spencer Forrester who died in 1990 from leukemia. After discovering that her son, Rick Forrester, was secretly working on a new fashion line with his ex-wife, Amber Moore, Brooke Logan made it her mission to get Amber out of their lives once and for all and began searching for new designers around the country. She eventually came upon some sketches designed by Caroline Spencer. Brooke called up Karen in New York to bring her and Caroline for a job at Forrester Creations. Karen convinced Caroline they were going to Paris for vacation, but Caroline soon realized that they were going somewhere else. Karen admits to Caroline they are heading to Los Angeles for a job interview. Caroline at first thinks it's a job interview for Karen, but Karen says the interview is for Caroline. Caroline is surprised that the interview is for Forrester Creations' new designer. Brooke and Ridge Forrester couldn't wait to rub it in Amber's face that she will no longer be a part of Rick's life or a member of Forrester Creations. Amber disbelieves that anyone or anything will ever come between her and Rick. Caroline and Karen soon arrive at Forrester Creations and everyone's attention is drawn to her. Brooke and Ridge are ecstatic that she's there, Rick and Thomas Forrester completely drool over her, and Amber scoffs her off. Caroline is soon hired as Rick's design partner for his fashion line. But Brooke is hoping that Caroline will be more than a design partner for Rick. Rick and Thomas soon begin fighting for Caroline's attention and affection, continuing the Forrester/Logan feud. Thomas dates Caroline for a while, and she even introduces him to her mother Karen and her longtime partner Danielle, but when he becomes interim CEO, she sees a change in him that she doesn't like. Rick and Thomas then get into a fight, and Caroline breaks up with Thomas after Rick falsly accused him of pushing him through a window. She and Rick start dating soon after. Romance with Rick Rick and Caroline's relationship goes well at first, but when he starts volunteering at Dayzee's coffeehouse, things begin to fall apart. Rick meets an employee named Maya Avant and starts spending time with her, resulting in Caroline feeling neglected. She resorts to scheming to try and get him to stay with her, but his connection with Maya proves to be too strong. Carter and Maya go out for a little bit, but Maya returns to Rick. When Rick and Maya were dating again, Caroline maliciously made up female names starting with M to insult Maya. Such as Mariah (To Rick), Maria (To Maya), Mitsy (To Rick and Maya), Monica (To Rick), Melissa (To Rick), Marietta (To Carter), Mona (To Rick and Maya), and (after she took a break) Martha (To Rick). Caroline confides in her uncle Bill about her troubled romance with Rick. Bill then hires his assistant Alison and his longtime associate and friend Justin Barber to dig up dirt on Maya. When he gets the info he needs, Bill has Maya's ex-boyfriend Jesse show up at a nightclub Rick takes her to. Allison then takes a picture of Jesse and Maya talking. When Bill threatens Maya, she breaks up with Rick, making room for Caroline to try and get back together with him. It works for a while, but Maya realizes that she can't allow herself to be bullied by people like Bill and Caroline and tells Rick what Bill did. Caroline is shocked, but Maya's revealation proves to be the end of Rick and Caroline's relationship. Rick lets Bill know that if he ever bullies Maya again, Caroline will lose her job at Forrester Creations. Caroline is crushed but also angry (she didn't hear Rick's threat). She confides in Carter Walton about her breakup with Rick. She also vows to make Maya pay. Caroline has a friend of hers, Rafael, a movie and television producer, cast Maya and Carter in an Internet web series called Room 8, ''a show about a guy who lets a girl live with him after in his apartment, and they fantasize about each other. Caroline told Rafael about her and Rick, and she wants them back together. Rafael wrote some scripts, but Caroline edited almost all of them to make them "steamier" so they fall in love, and she can have Rick back. Rafael and Caroline show up to Rick's Fourth Of July Party (partly to make him jealous, which fails), and Rafael shows Rick, Maya, Oliver, Thomas, Dayzee, and Marcus the edited episodes he did digitally. Rick and Maya had a small bickerment but are still together. Maya, however, begins to wonder if someone other then Rafael is pulling the strings behind the scenes. For the next episode, Rafael brought in a couple of guniea pigs, but Caroline pushed for a water bed. Rafael and Caroline had a fight in which he accused Caroline of not caring about his career. Both guniea pigs and the water bed were kept, but Caroline apparently doesn't like rodents. During a scene involving the water bed, Maya admits to Carter that there's a boundary. An unsure Maya isn't able to do the scene the way it's written, which angers Rafael resulting in him getting into a fight with Caroline. Maya then walks in on their conversation and finds out Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in, and Maya pushes Caroline to admit tot what she did. Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs escaped, going between Caroline's legs, which freaked her out resulting in her jumping on the water bed where her heels popped the bed, leaving Caroline soaked. Rick came and told Caroline he doesn't know what to believe with her sometimes. Caroline is beside herself with anger and regret. Caroline met up with Rafael again, and he told her that was going to redo the web series but admit they did need to be steamier but not as steamy as she wanted it. Caroline agreed that he'd help her get Rick back some other way. Rick was in a business meeting with Eric, Thorne, Caroline, and Thomas where his contributions weren't high, and Eric felt Forrester Creations could use a new president. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out, Rick will be replaced. Caroline told Rick she'd make sure he would stay president, and Rick told her if she helped him stay he'd do anything. Caroline's hoping he would take her back, but she also fears that once he retains his position, he won't need her anymore and drop her. Rafael encouraged Caroline that Rick would like the happier less negative Caroline and when Caroline tried being nice around Maya, Maya didn't buy it. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out Rick will be replaced. Thomas and Thorne teamed up to kick Rick out (partly because of Thomas and Rick's bad history) and have Thorne be president and Thomas vice president. Thomas explained Thorne is someone he can trust. Thorne and Thomas confronted this to Eric and Rick, Thomas, Thorne, Eric, and Caroline had another meeting. Caroline babbled something about Hope For The Future. But Thomas and Thorne contradicted that even though the sales are up they need a profit. Eric let Rick stay president until further evidence of Hope For The Future Sales. Maya ran up to her apartment sad while Carter followed her. Carter insisted he stayed the night on the couch where they made out and that's all that happened. Rafael stole Maya's phone so she couldn't track all of Rick's messages. Rafael in the morning at Dayzee's saw Carter come out in the same clothes as the day before. Rafael told this to Caroline. The Hope For The Future Line had no response but was a hit. Rick kept his position and Caroline blurted out Maya's secret knowing Rick hates secrets (Amber, Caroline, Maya). Rick didn't believe her until Maya told him it's true and Rick stormed off to Caroline's place and got in bed. Maya came when Rick left and Caroline and Maya had a few words with Maya winning. Carter proposed to Maya and she accepted and later on Rick proposed to Caroline. In November 2013, Caroline called Maya Mona again and then Matilda (Nov. 5), and on November 6 when Maya decided to rejoin Forrester Creations, trying to make peace, Caroline still maliciously called her Myrna (/Mirna) and Maya fired back by calling her Carol. Rick and Caroline were married at the Forrester Mansion on December 2, 2013 in an impromptu ceremony in front of family and friends. Working with Ridge When Ridge finds himself feeling uninspired and can't seem to design anything, Caroline, who has always idolized Ridge as a designer, offers to help him, which angers Rick because of his own personal hatred for Ridge. However, Caroline gets her chance to work with her idol, which begins to put a strain on her marriage. Maya noticed that Caroline and Ridge were working closely together on a couture line behind closed doors not letting anybody in, hoping there was something more. She told Rick she saw them hugging, but he had faith in Caroline and denied it. Maya tried to bring up the memories they shared, but Rick continued to stay faithful to his wife. Ever since Bill dumped Ridge into the Persian Gulf during an altercation at Bill and Brooke's wedding attempt, Ridge lost his ability to draw. He could coarse Caroline's hand and draw perfectly though. Caroline began getting frustrated with Ridge's perfectionist ways and asked why couldn't he do it himself but realized he can't. He admit to it and made Caroline promise that she wouldn't tell anybody, not even Rick. Katie walks in on them working closely and they explain their partnership. Katie begins to feel uncomfortable and discusses this with Rick, who is also secretly a bit uncomfortable. Rick got angry that Ridge is taking credit for Caroline's designs, but Caroline insisted she's happy to help him. Rick brought this up to Eric who decided to resign from CEO and will give his position to either Rick or Ridge. He asked Caroline who he should give it to, but she didn't have an answer. Caroline expressed her romantic feelings to Ridge, who then admitted that he has a crush on her. They then share a kiss, but Caroline is left feeling extremely guilty because of her marriage to Rick and knowing how much he hates and despises Ridge. The duo are exposed by Maya after Ridge is named CEO of Forrester Creations. Rick is devestated and leaves while Caroline breaks down in tears, extremely upset over what has happened. She tries to get a hold of Rick some time later, but he accuses her of letting Ridge walk all over them, which she denies. Rick ends up hanging up on Caroline and is later comforted by Maya, whom he ends up making love to. Caroline goes to Brooke's house the following morning to talk to Rick but is shocked and upset over seeing Maya there wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Rick angrily tells her that their marriage is over and that he intends to get a divorce. Maya then gives Caroline a piece of her mind, letting her know that she has lost Rick to her worst nightmare. Rick secretly stays with Maya but pretends to stay with Caroline so Eric with give him irrevocable control so he can run the company with Maya. Caroline wanted to talk to Ivy at the Mansion. Caroline explained she's happy she got Rick back but she is still nervous about their relationship. Ivy supported Caroline until she got a call from a friend to check out his/her new apartment. Ivy arrived at the apartments and saw Rick kissing Maya. Rick got back to the Forrester Mansion and Ivy confronted him about what she saw. Rick claimed it was just a goodbye kiss but Ivy didn't believe it. Rick insisted Ivy didn't say anything or else she's fired. Caroline called from the cabin to the main house and asked if Rick's was there and Rick answered. Ivy confronted Maya at her apartment the next day about what she saw. Maya tried to pretend Rick is commited to caroline and what they had was real and they will run the company. Rick and Maya both convinced Ivy to keep her mouth shut. Eric signed the paper to give Rick irrevocable control. Rick was preaching to everybody in the meeting how he can do this for a year while Eric is away, with the help of a loyal woman by his side. Caroline thought Rick was talking about her when Rick called Maya in an announced that he is still with Maya. Rick and Maya moved into the Forrester Mansion while Eric was briefly away and Maya kicked Ivy and Aly out for a day to have some privacy. Rick also took down stephanie's portrait and hung up a portrait of Maya. Maya was a little nervous thinking how people would react but Rick insisted. The Forresters were offended by Rick's actions especially Stephanie's sister, Pamela Douglas. Ivy and Aly agreed that Rick's just doing this to get back at Caroline and that he still loves her. In a Forrester meeting, Rick was bothered by the success of Caroline and Ridge's art, he even turned down Aly's great design in shoes. Rick dismissed everybody and threatened to fire Caroline and Ivy. Liam Spencer rushed in and punched Rick to the floor! Rick started cracking up but let them keep their jobs. Rick filed divorce papers and wanted to get rid of Stephanie's gun too. The lawyer forgot to take it with him at Forrester, so Rick took a stroll with it, and found Caroline and Ridge on top of each other, making out, in an office. Rick cracked open the door and fired gun shots at the wall. Ridge sprung up and Rick questioned both of them. Ridge took the gun away from Rick and emptied the bullets. Pam, Charlie, and Carter rushed over hearing gun shots. They were surprised to find out that Rick shot them. Rick still doesn't want Ridge with his wife, but Ridge stated that he doesn't want her anymore. Ridge was going to call Lieutenant Baker to file a report but Caroline convinced him otherwise. Rick returned to the Forrester Mansion to see his mother, Brooke Logan, back talking to Maya. Maya informed Brooke about Caroline and Ridge's affair. Rick stated gunshots were shot at the office. Brooke and Maya were shocked. Rick stated he shot them at Ridge and Caroline. Brooke called Ridge and was concerned. Brooke was on Rick's side, shocked about Ridge and Caroline's affair. Ridge stated they'll have this conversation another time. Caroline signed the divorce papers without even reading them over. Ridge suggested running away with her and starting their own company. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Spencer family Category:Characters Category:Current characters